Navigation apparatuses for displaying journey or flight routes are known. Such navigation apparatuses generally comprise a display apparatus that can be used to represent a detail from a map or road map on the basis of digital geodata, or topographical data. Usually, the display essentially shows the course of the roads and paths within the presented map detail and also features of the surroundings, such as outlines of adjoining buildings, localities or wooded areas. Conventionally, three-dimensional geodata can be represented in two dimensions using navigation systems, but known representations of this kind do not give the impression of spatial plasticity.
There is, therefore, a need to provide a navigation apparatus having an improved display that provides the user with a fully-fledged spatially realistic perception of the displayed map section.